Vampires: the boarding school of the lies
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de su hermano desde que le salvó la vida, lo que no sabe, es que el amor que su vida, esconde un secreto, es lo que bells más odia ¿Qué ocurriría si estuvieras enamorada de dos vampiros? Y peor, uno, es tu hermano adoptivo..
1. Prefacio: Editado, mejorado y más largo!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Sipnopsis:

Bella de trece años se escapa de casa, harta de sus maltratos constantes, pero fuera,si quiera se percata que le espera la muerte, si no fuera, porque Alice la acoge, Bella desconfía, pero lo que no sabe, es que su nueva familia, está repleta de vampiros.  
**Parejas:**Edward/Bella.  
**Comentario:**Este fic ha tenido un gran apoyo, así que lo sigo ;)  
** Prefacio;**

Isabella comenzó a gritar a sus padres miles de blasfemias mientras su madre lloraba y su padre tenía aún la mano en alto justo donde la tenía antes de haber golpeado a Isabella quien tenía la mejilla morada con marcas de duras y odiosas manos que tantas veces la lastimaron.

Corrió hacia su habitación, con agilidad, dureza, odio y rabia, odio hacia su padre, quien la golpeaba des de hacía años y rabia hacia su madre, quién no hacía nada al respecto,quien hoy, como cada día, miraba des de una punta del comedor sollozando mientras su rudo marido golpeaba a el fruto de un amor estúpido y adolescente que llegó a manos de dios tan solo por un embarazo no deseado y aquello, su padre no dudaba en repetírselo siempre que podía.

Isabella, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que los cuentos, las fabulas y la felicidad no existen, son simple producto de la imaginación de alguna persona que aún cree en algo, pero Isabella, no creía en nada, tan solo creía y sabía que los golpes dolían, demasiado como para creer en estupideces.

Cogió la maleta y la comenzó a llenar casi con rabia, más bien con resignación, metía lo indispensable para unos meses, después se trasladaría a alguna parte con algún familiar o amigo de familiares, o tal vez servicios sociales, ya no sabía ni si quiera su destino, tan solo sabía que este era el momento decisivo para trazarlo, para encontrar algo bueno en el mundo, si es que quedaba, esperaba que alguna alma noble le ayudara, si es que existían, la tan realidad para algunos y la fantasía de Isabella.

• • •

Edward, corre hacia el bosque, veo algo.- Gritó Alice, sobresaltada, saltando del sofá, mientras miraba a su hermano, viendo su desttino con tal solo ver su perfil.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Gritó, sobresaltado.

Alice vaciló, pensando en el poco tiempo que tenían antes de que ocurriera lo que vió, el futuro siempre puede cambiar, pensó y cambiará si no se apresuraban.

Cogió de la mano a su hermano y se acluquilló en la ventana más cercana, en frente de un árbol frondoso, miró los ojos de su hermano y pudo sentir como Edward exprimía su mente, para descubrir lo que ocurría. Pero tan solo encontraba una gran barrera que no le dejaba pasar.

-No puedo explicártelo.-Siseó y Edward bufó, rendido.

Los dos cayeron con un sutil impacto en el suelo y comenzaron a correr entre las sendas de los bosques, Edward seguía a pocos pasos a Alice, a pesar de ser más rápida que ella, en este momento, era su hermana quién le guiaba a un futuro incierto.

Él comprendía, que había veces que se debía acallar ante las demandas de la pequeña Alice, pues, ella podía ver el futuro, ella sabía lo que era bueno para todos los Cullen, por eso, la siguió sin rechistar.

Alice se paró en seco, delante de un cruel escena que estremecería a cualquier humano.

Un vampirisera, de labios carmín, con sangre goteando de sus labios contemplaba una casa que ella misma había quemado, las llamas eran de la misma tonalidad que su cabello que caían con fluidez por su espalda y su piel, pálida como la cal, parecía un faro entre toda la oscuridad y aquel rayo de luz, la casa de sus víctimas en llamas.

Las pupilas de Alice se dilataron, no puede ser, pensó, hemos llegado demasiado tarde, aquella era la casa donde debía estar Isabella Swan, el destino Cullen.

Alice, en un arranque de ira, corrió con sigilo hacia la vampiresa pelirroja y se tiró encima suyo, doblando su cuello con fuerza y furia, hasta el punto de descabezarla sin que ella si quiera se percatara de que estaba muerta, el cuerpo inerte de la vampiresa cayó en la hoguera junto al de sus víctimas y Alice sollozó en silencio.

Edward, impactado por la muerte sin razón que Alice había provocado, miró a su hermana, que parecía delirar en voz alta, mientras cogía sus cabellos con desesperación, Edward la contempló aturdido, pero fue entonces, cuando los ojos de Alice dejaron de tener una tonalidad como la miel fundida y se transformaron en un azul cielo, muy blanquecino y aquella vez, no pudo hacer nada para ocultar su visión a Edward.

Era una niña de unos doce años, de piel pálida, aunque no tanto como los de su especie, se veía asustada, con sus pupilas dilatadas, perdida en el bosque, con el cabello enmarañado y sus ropas rasgadas, pero lo peor de aquella visión, era lo que ocurría en el tercer plano, nada más y nada menos que otro vampiro, posiblemente, ansiando acabar el trabajo de la vampiresa pelirroja, que miraba con ojos escarlata a la pequeña e indefensa chica de ojos chocolates, a la cual Alice llamaba Isabella.

Alice corrió, no era una gran rastreadora, pero la sangre de aquella niña de doce años cantaba demasiado, era una especie de palpito que tenía en las venas, un néctar dulce que todo vampiro ansiaría probar, pero que nadie podría, no desde que aquella niña traspasó la mente de Alice.

Alice vio al vampiro de su visión, era un vampiro moreno, pero con tonalidad pálida propia de un vampiro, sus ojos estaban rojos hasta el dejà vú de sus tiempos carnívoros y sus dientes, dos cuchillas afiladas que sobresalían de sus labios carmín, ansiaban rasgar el cuello, exactamente una arteria, de la pequeña Isabella Swan.

Esta vez fue Edward, quién rápido e impecable, corrió hacia el vampiro.

Isabella no se había percatado de nada de lo que había ocurrido, tan solo intentaba sacar su pierna de aquella rama en la que se había enredado, no era demasiado grácil, más bien torpe y malhumorada, pero era el destino Cullen, pensó Alice, y nadie que no tuviese un corazón puro no podría otorgar tanta atracción a los vampiros, era como un gran foco entre la oscuridad.

Alice tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para no abalanzarse a ella y succionar su sangre, aclaró su garganta e Isabella se sobresaltó, giró la cabeza, mientras la pierna se deshacía de la rama y cayó al suelo, delante de aquella vampiresa de rasgos apacibles y ojos como miel tostada.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a otro chico, uno que estaba inclinado hacia alguien que tan solo mirar hacía que ella se estremeciera, el chico de cabello bronce le dió el último manotazo con unas garras sumamente afiladas , arrancando así su cabeza y entonces, alzó la cabeza y el castaño chocolate de ella impactó con la miel profunda de él.

Isabella, aterrorizada, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero le fue imposible, pues la chica de cabello despuntado ya estaba detrás suyo, con una gran sonrisa y una mano tendida, Bella vaciló en si tomarla, pues aún sentía miedo, aún podía notar su mejilla arder, pero el temor se esfumó en cuanto el otro vampiro apareció enfrente suyo, con rostro inexpresivo, pero calmado y sereno, casi superficial, solo que con un deje amistoso.

La humana cogió la humana de la vampira, y allí empezó todo.

**Ya que ha tenido tres visitas y han agregado varios a ff esta historia, hago un mejor prefacio, porque os lo merecéis ;)**

**Gracias, de veras;**

**BloodAliceCullen!**


	2. Mentiras

**Vampires: the boarding school of the lies**

**Capítulo 1: Mentiras.**

**Sipnopsis**:_Bella odia a los vampiros desde que mataron a sus padres, pero está enamorada de su hermano adoptivo, un vampiro,aunque ella no lo sabe. Todo es distinto en el internado Cullen, pues quién es el bueno y quién es el malo en la oscuridad? _

**Parejas:** _Todas y ninguna._

**Comentario:**_ Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

_**Aquellos que toman la sangre de la gente. Bestias que toman forma humana. Eso es..Un vampiro. La gente no debe acercarse a los vampiros. Si se acercan..serán capturados por esos ojos.. [ Yuuki, Vampire Knight, episodio 1]**_

_Hay cosas que son imperceptibles por la vista humana, cosas que si quiera alguien que tenga un ojo audaz puede ver, cosas que se mantienen escondidas en rostros humanos, monstruos escondidos en humanidad, los monstruos existen y están en todas partes, pero no puedes tener miedo a los monstruos, porque, al fin y al cabo, el mundo está lleno de ellos. ¿seguro que tú no eres un monstruo?_

_A veces, miras a una persona, ves algo en ella especial, algo que parece relucir en su interior que te acerca a él o ella, una atracción inconfundible, una atracción que no solo sientes tú, si no todas las personas que se acercan al rayo de luz nuevo e innovador, un rayo de luz que deslumbra a todo quién se pose delante suyo, un rayo de luz inconfundible._

_Es entonces, cuando confundes al monstruo con un ángel. Por mucho que lo niegues es una atracción inconfundible, una atracción sutil y desmesurada, algo que deberías evitar con todas tus fuerzas, porque, en cuanto te deslumbran, los ojos rojos del demonio acuden a ellos y rasgan tu piel hasta tu muerte, son monstruos, monstruos sin alma y sin corazón, personas deslumbrantes, caóticas para tu pensamiento, las personas se acercan a ellos, cuando en realidad, cuando les ves, debes intentar que no fijen tu vista en ti, pasar desapercibida._

_Pues cuando te ven, cuando vuestras miradas se encuentran y parece que algo en tu estómago se revuelva, confundiendo el temor con atracción, dulce y apetitosa atracción y es ahí, cuando más del noventa por ciento de los humanos mueren, cuando fijan su mirada en ello y se les encoje el corazón, ahí es cuando empieza el juego._

_A veces pienso, que los vampiros nos ayudan a limpiar el país de estúpidos._

**Diario vampírico, por Isabella Swan.**

Isabella miró de reojo a su compañera de cuarto dormir, se quedó contemplándola un instante y después, temerosa, entró en su cama, sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en ella, ella era rubia, bonita, no tanto como deslumbrante pero a esas alturas, nunca se sabe.

Isabella había estado en aquel internado desde que los Cullen la salvaron de un vampiro temible, el internado era de la familia Cullen y a veces, ni ellos se percataban cuando eran vampiros los alumnos nuevos .

E Isabella, desconfiaba sumamente de quién se hallaba en su cama, la tal Lauren había despertado demasiada atracción hacia los demás chicos del internado, con su melena dorada y sus ojos azules como mares, a Isabella le hizo desconfiar, aún más cuando ella, seguía despierta y serena en la cama, al pasar más de media noche.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme.?-Rechistó Lauren, molesta.-No puedo dormir si me miras.

Isabella, bajó la mirada, mientras cogía la manta y se tapaba con suavidad la cabeza con ella, mañana comenzaba el nuevo año del instituto, no podía permitirse un mes más como una obsesionada vampírica, aunque su mayor deseo era matar vampiros, no podía encabezonarse en algo y no salir de ahí jamás

Al fin y al cabo, Lauren era bonita, no perfecta.

Isabella escondió su rostro en la manta e intentó dormir, pero tan solo lo consiguió cuando escuchó la respiración tranquila y dormida de Lauren y sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente y cayó en un tranquilo sueño.

Una figura se podía divisar acluquillada en el árbol más cercano a la habitación de Isabella, una figura, recta, segura, pero a la vez aterrorizada, un monstruo que jamás podría sacarse la careta y lo peor de todo, es que la chica que contemplaba, durmiendo placidamente, la chica que según su hermana, era su destino, odiaba a su raza.

Él a veces se preguntaba cómo iban a cambiar las cosas, pero Alice llevaba años alegando que nada cambiaba, que algún día, ella daría su mano a torcer y conocería su secreto, sin más necesidad de ataduras o miedos, pero su reacción, sería algo diferente a la que todos esperaban, dijo un día Alice, pues aquello, era lo único que cambiaba.

El día llegará pronto, se recordó el vampiro esperanzado, y la felicidad llegará hasta para un monstruo como yo.

••• ••• ••• ••• •••

Isabella suspiró, dejando sus libros atropelladamente en su escritorio, el escritorio que ahora estaba repleto de cosas de Lauren, debería hablar con ella, pero cuando apareciese, bufó tranquila y soberbia, por un lado, se sentía agradecida de no haber topado con ningún vampiro y por otro decepcionada, pues cuando podía matar a un vampiro pensaba que había vidas que se salvaban en aquel instante, miles de humanos.

La pregunta es, ¿Cómo puede matar una humana a un vampiro? Fácil, con una bala especializada que tan solo ciertas familias tienen, unas balas que traspasan todo tu organismo y lo destruyen por dentro, tanto si eres humano o vampiro, pero aquel día nada había ocurrido.

Se sentó distraídamente en la silla de enfrente del escritorio, posó sus manos sobre este y dejó a un lado las cosas de Lauren, mientras caían algunas a su paso, sonrió de complacencia, ella no se había dado cuenta, pensó con diversión mientras hacía caso omiso a todo lo que había caído, abrió el libro de historia y comenzó a estudiar.

Pasó media hora y todo era demasiado tranquilo para encontrarse en la escuela en al que se encontraba, normalmente, algún vampiro había irrumpido ya en su habitación, en busca de su sangre, Carlisle llamaba a la sangre de Isabella como algo especial y único en el mundo, tenía aquel flujo de atracción que tenían los vampiros hacia los humanos, pero cambiándose los papeles, por aquello, Isabella siempre tenía que tener una pistola en mano.

Pero aquel día, confiada y cansada, dejó la pistola debajo de su almohada.

Pero fue entonces, cuando se escuchó un chirrido en la ventana, Isabella se alarmó al instante, vacilante en su acercarse a la cama, tan cercana a la ventana, tragó en seco, aturdida, mientras podía divisar una figura oscura en el árbol, donde tan solo se divisaban unos ojos escarlata, ella cerró los puños, sobresaltada, pestañeó y un vampiro ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con sonrisa tangente y siniestra, profiriendo una risa histérica y olorizando el cuello de Isabella.

Ella esperó a que aspirara con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos de la satisfacción y cuando lo hizo, empujó al vampiro, pero este casi no se movió, Isabella intentó correr hacia la cama, pero fue entonces cuando el vampiro la tuvo acorralada.

Isabella tragó en seco, sumida en el temor, aquella parecía ser su fin, pues un paso en falso y estaba muerta, aunque, estaba muerta de todas formas, no se atrevió a coger la pistola, no se atrevió a darse una oportunidad a sí misma, ya había llegado su hora y una ola de desesperanza recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se convulsionara, con repugnancia.

Pero fue entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y el vampiro se alarmó y allí apareció, el hermano adoptivo de Isabella, Edward Cullen, de cabello broncino y ojos miel torrada, quién avanzaba con tranquilidad hacia el vampiro, sin dejar de fijar la vista en Isabella, le otorgó una sonrisa de complicidad y se acercó a ella, haciendo caso omiso al vampiro.

Edward cogió, sin vacilar, la pistola de debajo de la almohada de Isabella, de forma intuitiva y la adelantó hacia el vampiro, posándose detrás de Isabella y tapando sus ojos chocolate con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba el gatillo.

Isabella había visto miles de veces como un vampiro moría, pero aquella fue la única vez que temió de verdad por su vida, el tacto de Edward contra sus ojos era gélido, pero a la vez desprendía una calidez propia de un alma buena,el corazón de Isabella seguía palpitando con fuerza, podía escuchar sus latidos, como fuertes estruendos en sus orejas mientras su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada, acababa de morir un vampiro delante suyo.

El vampiro que había estado más cerca de matarla en toda su vida.

Sintió pavor.

Shh..-Rogó Edward, mientras el cuerpo del vampiro caía al suelo, inerte, Emmet apareció en un instante en la habitación, alzó una ceja al mirar a Edward, quién aún tapaba los ojos a la humana y desapareció con el cuerpo del vampiro.

Edward bajó su mano e Isabella se estremeció por la ausencia.

-Creo que hoy deberías dormir con nosotros, estás muy aturdida.-Siseó y de forma sutil y elegante traspasó su brazo por los hombros de Isabella, con rostro tranquilo y la llevo a rastras hacia la habitación Cullen.

Isabella cayó en la cama de Edward en cuanto él la soltó, aquel día estaba aterrorizada, atemorizada, siempre pensó que podría con cualquier vampiro, en cualquier ocasión, jamás se había visto tan cerca de la muerte como aquel día y aquello, le hacía estremecer, sollozó en silencio, Edward acarició por última vez su rostro y se sentó en una de las butacas.

A Isabella no le agradó que le ofreciera su cama, ni que él la vigilase toda la noche, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía fuerzas, se sentía aturdida y somnolienta e inútil, sumamente inútil, ella, que siempre había podido contra cualquier vampiro, hoy se había decepcionado a sí misma y se pregunta a sí misma si algún día podrá superar realmente todo lo que los vampiros han perturbado su vida.

-Los odio.-Susurró antes de caer en un sueño profundo.-Odio a los vampiros, _ojalá muriesen todos..-_

Edward se estremeció al escuchar eso, se encogió en el sillón y contempló como Isabella se quedaba plácidamente dormida y pensó en lo que Alice le dijo.

¿De verdad algún día ella iba a aceptar a los vampiros?

Pensó que tal vez tan solo le habían mostrado el lado malo del vampirismo, el lado cruel y maligno, no el lado humano, el lado culto, de adoración a las artes y admiración a la vida humana, tal vez, esa era la parte más difícil de comprender.

Se habían ganado muy mala fama al ser criticados por todo escritores excéntricos que solo creían que había una clase de vampiros, pero él pensó, ¿A caso solo hay una clase de humanos? Hay humanos buenos y malos, al igual de los vampiros.

Aquello le recordó al machismo, aunque, la diferencia, es que no podría hacer plataformas a favor de los derechos vampíricos, se rió en su fuero interno.

-_Moriros todos_.-Siseaba una y otra vez Isabella en sueños.-_Os odio, morid.-_Siseaba.-_Edward..-_Susurró.-_Sálvame de los vampiros, me quieren comer..-_Susurraba aterrada, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

_Flash Back._

_-¡Los odio!-Gritaba Isabella, al llegar a casa, había tenido un altercado con un vampiro mientras iba de paseo con Emmet, por aquel entonces, tenía trece años y dos meses y sentía un odio atroz a los vampiros._

_Edward se odió en aquel instante, odió a su raza con todo su ser al divisar la marca que Isabella tenía en el cuello, una marca de dos incisivos, Emmet no había estado lo suficiente atento, casi secuestran a Isabella y la convierten en comida._

_Edward se agazapó a su altura, recorrió con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla, mientras Isabella se ruborizada, extrañada y aturdida por el contacto, él recorrió su mejilla hasta su cuello y pudo sentir la marca de los dos incisivos en el, aspiró con fuerza el aroma de Isabella, en aquel instante, la sangre de Isabella podía olerse con mayor claridad, él arrugó el ceño, autodiándose._

_A mi tampoco me gusta el olor de la sangre.-Siseó la pequeña Isabella._

_Edward sonrió irónico, acarició de nuevo sus pómulos ruborizados y posó su vista en un hermano arrepentido, el odio de Edward afloró con todas sus fuerzas, nadie podía atacar a Isabella cuando un Cullen estuviese presente, nadie._

_Emmet se sintió aterrado, la mirada oscura de Edward le despertó terror, él jamás fue indulgente y Emmet lo conocía desde su transformación, unos siglos después que la de Edward, Edward siempre era osco y rudo, salvo con Isabella, aquello hizo que su esposa, Rosalie, odiara a la pequeña, pero él no pudo resistirse a aquella niña de ojos chocolate._

_Edward levantó su mano en trayectoria a la mejilla de Emmet y este giró su rostro cuando impactaron la mano en él._

_-Si vueles ha olvidar que Isabella está a tu lado y ella sufre daños, te juro que te mato.-Siseó, con voz inaudible para humanos como Isabella, que seguía conmocionada por la actitud osca de Edward, algo que jamás había presenciado._

_Edward se giró, encarando a Isabella y sonrió, se acluquilló para coger su débil cuerpo, aún conmocionado por la sangre que había perdido._

_Isabella se ruborizó aún más cuando su rostro se pegó al pecho de su hermano adoptivo, aspiró profundo su aroma y sintió que él tan solo la veía como una hermana pequeña a la que debía proteger, ni mucho menos de la misma forma que ella, que ya había descubierto el amor en sus ojos miel tostada, no un amor adolescente, no, ni mucho menos, aquello iba a más, o tal vez solo sería un amor adolescente,cuando estaba con él, no estaba segura de nada._

_Isabella si quiera notó, que Edward había dejado de respirar en cuanto se acluquilló a coger sus escuálidas piernas._

_-Cierra los ojos.-Rogó y ella obedeció sin rechistar._

_Edward corrió por el internado a velocidad vampírica, las pocas internas que quedaban despiertas, si quiera se percataron de su presencia y siguieron conversando a pesar de que las normas eran claras y estrictas._

_Edward paró en seco al hallar el dormitorio de Carlisle, tragó en seco, no quería dejar a Isabella allí sola, pero debía hacerlo, Carlisle era todo un profesional, alguien que había pasado demasiados años de su existencia siendo vampiro, incluso podía triplicar la suya, bufó resignado, mientras habría la puerta por el pomo._

_Carlisle levantó una ceja, inquisitivo al encontrarse a Edward sosteniendo a la pequeña e indefensa Isabella que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, asintió al ver la expresión dolida de Edward, este la dejó en la cama de Carlisle, donde se encontraba Esme, que acababa de dejar un libro en su mesilla._

_Esme le susurró a Isabella en el odio que podía abrir los ojos y esta no obedeció, Esme miró a Edward, él le dió la orden, él tenía que contrarestarla, pues, en algunos momentos, parecía que el insensible Edward era el único que manejaba el corazón de Isabella._

_Edward se arrodilló delante de Isabella, acarició su rostro con cuidado y le susurró con dulzura que abriera sus hermosas obres chocolate, sí, lo dijo, así, explícitamente, ella obedeció, ruborizada por el cumplido y este, besó la comisura de su labio, sin llegar a rozar el labial, por lo que Isabella se ruborizó aún más._

_La han mordido, no hay pozoña. Querían comérsela.-Susurró Edward e Isabella apartó la mirada al escucharlo._

_''Esto es preocupante. ¿Fue con Emmet?''_

_-Sí.-Siseó Edward, respondiendo a la voz de Carlisle que atravesaba su mente.._

_'' Debe quedarse aquí unos días, perderá clase, inventa una escusa, esto necesitará un seguimiento intensivo y no queremos que los alumnos se alarmen, ¿Verdad?-_

_Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras Isabella les miraba sin comprender, a veces se sentía sumamente pequeña, a pesar de haber entrado en la edad adolescente, seguía siendo la pequeña, con su hermano Edward, de diecinueve años, guapo y perfecto._

_Edward miró por última vez a Isabella y bufó al no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, bajó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta, mandando una última sonrisa a Isabella y esta se ruborizó, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Edward al salir, apretó sus puños contra las palmas de sus manos, nada más escuchar aquella voz chillona._

_''¿Dónde estás, Edward?''_

_Fin Flashback._

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación, cuando Edward dejó de recordar, Edward la miró, con ojos inexpresivos, aquella humana de diecinueve años, de tez pálida y ojos azules como mares, sus rizos rubios rojizos,como el caramelo, caían por su espalda hasta su muslo, ella tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su escuálido cuerpo tan solo lo tapaba un camisón fino.

Se acercó a Edward, titubeante y con una expresión dolida en el rostro, Edward apartó la mirada y la fijó en la otra humana, Isabella, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. La chica de rizos rubios sollozó.

-¡¿Porqué no me quieres?!-Casi gritó.

Él se acercó a velocidad inhumana a ella, tapando sus labios para que ella no profiriera más gritos.

-Shh.-Susurró, mientras ella sollozaba.

Acarició su cabello caramelo.

-Tania, lo siento, de veras.-Siseó, mientras acariciaba la marca de sus incisivos.-Pero hace tiempo que ya no me eres útil.- Ella zafó su agarre y él la dejó, miró sus ojos, mientras escuchaba retumbar en su mente miles de blasfemias hacia Edward.

-Nunca te quise, Tania.-Siseó.

-¿Qué haré yo ahora?-Sollozó.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, en el internado, escondida, como siempre, hasta que un día te necesite para alimentarme de una sangre dulce.-Suspiro.

-Es todo culpa de ella.-Afirmó Tania, mirando con odio a Isabella.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió Edward.-Vete.-

Tania volvió a mirar, suplicante, a Edward, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, mientras Tania lloraba como alma en pena por los pasillos.

Y Edward, pensó, que tal vez Emmet tenía razón, que su amabilidad tan solo reflectía en Isabella. ¿Qué esperaban? Era el futuro Cullen.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, me encantaría que dejaran un review justo abajo, en el botón verde, también me gustaría que aportaran ideas, de cualquier tipo.**_

_**Si queréis aportar alguna idea sobre cómo os imagináis a los personajes que no salen en la película y tenéis un actor en el cual identificáis al personaje, podéis comentarlo también y será explícito en el profile.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**BloodAliceCullen.**_


	3. La cicatriz

**Vampires: the boarding school of the lies**

**Capítulo 2: La cicatriz.**

**Sipnopsis**:_Bella odia a los vampiros desde que mataron a sus padres, pero está enamorada de su hermano adoptivo, un vampiro,aunque ella no lo sabe. Todo es distinto en el internado Cullen, pues quién es el bueno y quién es el malo en la oscuridad? _

**Parejas:** _Todas y ninguna._

**Comentario:**_ Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**-¿Por qué los vampiros lastiman a la gente?**

**-Porque son seres lamentables que no pueden controlar sus instintos. Es por eso que los cazamos. Los cazadores de vampiros existen para ese propósito..Los vampiros, no pueden ser otra cosa más que enemigos..- [Vampire Knight]**

_Hay momentos que pienso, que en realidad, todos los seres del mundo buscamos algo, hasta los monstruos, los enfermos, todos._

_Los monstruos, buscan carne humana, buscan la sangre, al igual que los enfermos, todos buscan a los humanos sanos y fuertes, buscan su fortaleza de la forma más cruel y rastrera, al menos los monstruos, los enfermos la obtienen de forma más sutil._

_Por eso pienso, que los vampiros son enfermos, pues tienen las mismas aspiraciones, buscan lo mismo, por eso creo que el vampirismo es una enfermedad, aunque los vampiros no merecen una segunda oportunidad, pues ellos, lo toman sin permiso._

_Pero hay algo, que me hace incluso avergonzarme de mi raza, las personas que desean convertirse en vampiros, es algo que no puedo comprender, o tal vez ellos son los que no comprenden, pues anhelan ser algo que anhelan ser humanos, difícil de comprender, pero al fin y al cabo, los vampiros no buscan la sangre, ni mucho menos._

_La sangre es una vía por donde traspasa algo, por donde traspasa el mayor tesoro humano, **la vida.**_

_Porque al fin y al cabo, _**los vampiros ya están muertos.**

**Diario vampírico, por Isabella Cullen.**

Se convulsionó, a puertas del internado, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y de sus labios caían gotas de sangre, pudo sentir el olor de la sangre, el olor de la sangre más dulce que había olido en su vida, después de días, sin respirar para no sentirse atraído por la sangre, no pudo evitar aquel olor que le llamaba desde kilómetros, algo hipnótico.

Pudo aspirar con fuerza la sangre, aquella sangre que tan hipnótica, eran principios de noviembre y la suave brisa hacía que el aire llevara todo su aroma a él, aquel aroma hipnótico que hacía a su boca, agua.

Con actor rápidos, subió por el gran muro que le privaba de olorar aquella suculenta sangre, de probar aquel néctar tan suculento, en su último paso, se agarró de un cartel que ponía **INTERNADO CULLEN** y saltó de lo alto hacia este.

Arrastró sus pies con dificultad, hacia semanas que no probaba una sola gota de sangre, se sentía ruin al probarla, sentía que se había convertido en lo que más odiaba en el mundo, sus ojos, dos espirales hipnóticas de color escarlata, miraban hacia una sola ventana, una ventana, la ventana que desprendía aquel olor suculento e hipnotizante, aspiró con fuerza.

Mientras, instintivamente agarraba el puñal que tenía colgado de su cinturón y lo empuñó con fuerza, utilizándolo de ayuda para subir a la enredadera hasta el dormitorio que desprendía aquel olor.

Cuando subió hacia la ventana, la rompió con un brazo y su brazo comenzó a sangrar, al fin y al cabo, hasta los muertos sangran, se tiró dentro del cuerto y cayó dando vueltas, se alzó rapidamente y al incorporarse, alguien había empuñado una pistola en su cabeza, las pupilas del vampiro si dilataron y sus ojos pasaron de ser rojos por el olor a sangre a negros de la rabia.

Hola, Drew, encantado de conocerte.-Escuchó la amable voz de la persona que empuñaba el arma, sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, temerosos y pudo ver que el arma, nada más y nada menos, era de las pocas que habían en el mundo, aquellas que podían matar a los vampiros.

Lo sabía, él en sus tiempos, había empuñado una.

Ya os podéis llevar a Isabella de aquí.-Siseó Carlisle y el vampiro se quedó observando a la humana que desprendía aquel olor tan odiosamente apetecible y se quedó estupefacto al ver como todos los vampiros podían pasar por su lado sin inmutarse.

Emmet se llevó a Isabella lejos de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie les siguió, entregando una mirada de complicidad a Jasper, quién había controlado los sentimientos del vampiro para que su furia aminorara, este salió también de la habitación, junto a Esme.

Y allí, solo quedaron Alice, que empuñaba la pistola que Drew tenía apuntando en su cabeza, Carlisle, con una sonrisa amable y sincera, ansiando tener un nuevo integrante en la familia, Alice lo había visto, había visto como aquel vampiro neófito llegaría a ser alguien en la familia Cullen, pero Edward se rehusó a aceptar al nuevo integrante de la familia, por eso, estaba allí, en el sofá, mirándolo con osquedad y desfamiliaridad.

Alice bajó la pistola cuando Drew pareció completamente tranquilo.

-Deja de respirar.-Le ordenó Edward y este, al momento, le obedeció.

Edward se sentía histérico, la visión de Alice era muy clara, aquel vampiro convertiría a Isabella, a su Isabella, probaría aquel dulce néctar que Edward nunca pudo si quiera catar, algo le hervía en la sangre tan solo de pensar en sus dientes de neófito contra la piel de Isabella.

Siéntate en mi cama, Drew.-Siseó Carlisle, mientras señalaba aquella cama nunca deshecha.

Este obedeció, atemorizado, mientras Alice cogía una reserva de sangre del armario de Carlisle y la vertía en un vaso, se la entregó y pudo sentir como las manos de Drew temblaban, Alice le sonrió tiernamente y este intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero en su lugar, obtuvo una mueca.

.

.

.

_La habitación de Isabella._

Isabella miró a sus hermanos adoptivos, Rosalie tenía la única expresión que parecía comprender, parecía irritada, como ella, se sintió aliviada de que al menos uno de sus hermanos la comprendiera, aunque fuera la chica rubia que tanto la odiaba.

-¿Vais a confiar en un vampiro?- Escupió Isabella.

Emmet la miró, enarcó una ceja y se revolvió en la cama, junto a Rosalie.

-Es el destino, Isabella.-Siseó.

Isabella le miró, sin comprender e instintivamente tocó las marcas de incisivos que tenía en su cuello, fue hacía un par o tres de años, había dado un paseo con Emmet y un vampiro la atacó de sorpresa, suspiro y Emmet se estremeció al divisar sus actos.

¿Qué destino, Emmet?-Preguntó, Isabella enarcando una ceja.

Emmet se rehusó a contestar y miró con mirada socorrida a Jasper, Isabella sintió una sensación de dejà vú, siempre que tocaban temas paranormales, extraños, se rehusaban a contestar y causaban un enfurruñamiento por parte de la humana, bufó.

Y fue entonces cuando Edward irrumpió en la habitación, Isabella se ruborizó al ver como posaba sus ojos miel tostada en ella y se encogió en el sofá principal de la habitación.

La compañera de Isabella llegará en cualquier momento, sería bueno que deshabitareis la habitación.-Habló Edward y sus hermanos asintieron y obedecieron, él fue el último en salir, perturbando a Isabella con una mirada cautiva y asustada.

Sí, pensó Isabella, yo también estoy asustada.

.

.

.

Isabella se rió del rostro ruborizado de Ángela cuando esta le explicó su primera cita con Ben,alagó que fue un desastre con todas las reglas, la cita fue en completo silencio y cada vez que Ben intentaba hablar tartamudeaba y acabó tirándole los espaguettis en el vestido nuevo de Ángela, Isabella se sorprendió al oír decir a Ángela que ella gritó un demasiadas blasfemias, pues en este instante, seguían estando juntos.

Mientras Isabella se carcajeaba, irrumpió en la sala el profesor O'connor, un hombre delgado, de facciones cansadas que explicaba la historia sin recurencia y con sumo aburrimiento, Isabella hizo una mueca, aunque este parecía que tenía algo impactante que decir.

Queridos internos.-Siseó con voz monótona y cansada.-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno.-

Los murmullos de las chicas comenzaron a fluir en cuanto escucharon la palabra _alumno_, en masculino e Isabella se carcajeó interiormente al si quiera imaginar todas las barabaridades que traspasaban la cabeza de aquellas adolescentes hormonales.

Drew Hale.-Anunció.

Las pupilas de Isabella se dilataron al escuchar el nombre del nuevo alumno y se temió lo que al cabo de pocos segundos se confirmó.

El pálido vampiro anduvo con andares elegantes hasta la mitad de la clase, sus ojos, ahora eran como los de los Cullen, aunque más profundos, como la miel derretida e Isabella se extrañó por ello, hizo una mueca mientras oía los suspiros de todas las chicas de la clase, suspiros para Drew e Isabella se preguntó, si él tenía alguna capacidad especial, como algunos vampiros de los que ella había leído en sus libros.

Fábulas, pensó, aunque era cierto.

El profesor O'connor tuvo la desfachatez de mirar con aire socarrón a las alumnas, como si mereciese algún premio, pensó Isabella, por traer a un vampiro guapo al instituto y pensó, en que debería de hablar con Carlisle lo antes posible..

¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir traer a un neófito a una clase llena de suculentos humanos?

.

.

.

Edward pudo oír el sonido de todas las humanas revolucionadas por el nuevo alumno, la noche anterior había estado con demasiados quéhaceres para percatarse de la noticia – entre ellos, el descubrir cual era la visión de Alice.- por aquello, su ira aumentó sobrepasadamente.

¡Carlisle!- Rugió al entrar al despacho, Carlisle levantó la mirada y le sonrió, a sabiendas qué tendría que responder ante un reproche.

Buenos días, Edward.-Sonrió.

-¿Cómo has podido?-Grito Edward, mientras danzaba por el despacho con las manos en la cabeza y en su pelo, estirando su cabello bronce de forma alocada.

¿Cómo he podido el qué?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Mandarle con los humanos!-Gritó.-¡Es un peligro para todos..!- Gritó, dejando la frase en el aire.

Carlisle rió y enarcó una ceja.

No te importa el alumnado e Isabella, después del altercado de principio de curso.-Edward se estremeció con el simple recuerdo.-Es más previsora, mucho más.-Sonrió.-Tú solo estás celoso, Edward, es un comportamiento humano, me asombra que sigas conservándolo.-Rió.

Edward rugió y Carlisle comprendió que él no podía soportar las bromas en un momento tan delicado como este.

Debe ocurrir, hijo.-Explicó.-Si la visión de Alice no se cumple, Isabella..-Dejó la frase en el aire, mientras Edward apretaba los puños y gruñía con fuerza.

_No debes estar celoso._

No lo estoy.-Se molestó, hablando a la voz de Carlisle que resonaba en su cabeza.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

-Si al menos pudiese escuchar los pensamientos de Isabella..-Susurró, resignado.

Carlisle le sonrió.

-Gracias a que no puedes leerle los pensamientos ella está con nosotras Edward, ella tiene un talento especial, no sabría decirte bien cual es, pero lo tiene, si no lo tuviese, no estaría aquí.-Sonrió, con compadecencia.

Edward gruñó, aturdido y debastado y cerró la puerta del despacho de Carlisle de un portazo, saliendo él detrás de sus pies.

.

.

.

En el almuerzo Drew era el único tema de conversación que rondaba por las bocas de los indefensos y aturdidos humanos, se sentían deslumbrados por aquella belleza, pues tan solo había una igual, la Cullen y eran practicamente inaccesibles al ser los propietarios de este lugar, aunque siempre se podían deleitar la vista cuando pasaban por los pasillos para imponer en él.

Pero Drew era diferente, pues estaba al alcance de todas aquellas chicas, todas soñaban con que él les susurrara alguna palabra al oído, se riesen y besaran de forma romántica, todas, menos una.

Isabella bufó, mientras todas las sus compañeras comenzaban a describir a Drew, su cabello, sus ropas incluso si habían tenido un mínimo indicio de que fijaban sus ojos en ellas, Isabella bufó, aburrida.

¿ Y a ti que te parece, Isabella?- Preguntó la charlatana, Jessica, mientras reía.

¿ Qué a ella que le parecía?

¡Era un vampiro!

Jamás podría ver un monstruo como alguien atractivo, aunque ésta raza lo fuerza, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, alegando que no veía nada de especial en él, aunque en su fuero interno, sabía que era la más ruin de las mentiras.

Jessica la miró, extrañada y alagó que estaba loca, por lo que la mesa rompió a risas e Isabella hizo una mueca, pero entonces, todas las chicas acallaron y solo quedó el murmullo de los chicos, que acabó en silencio.

Drew acababa de entrar en la cafetería, Isabella bufó resignada, mientras observaba al vampiro mirar a todas partes, aturdido.

-Esto a llegado demasiado lejos.-Se quejó Isabella, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Drew, cogió, con una mueca en los labios, su camisa y lo llevó fuera de la cafetería.

Él se zafó del agarre, mirando a Isabella, mientras enarcaba una ceja, pararon en seco.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

Drew escuchó los pasos de la muchedumbre que abarrotaba la puerta de la cafetería, este se alarmó y cogió la mano de Isabella, llevándola hasta su nuevo dormitorio, casi vacío de objectos y demasiado oscuro para el de un humano, al fin y al cabo, él no lo era, pensó Isabella.

No debes alarmarte.- Siseó Drew, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

Las pupilas de Isabella se dilataron, estaba con un neófito en su habitación y demasiado aterrada para recordar que llevaba la pistola en el bolso que se había dejado en la cafatería, otro error, se apenó Isabella, jamás iba a ser una buena cazadora de vampiros, se dijo a sí misma, cada vez más aterrada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él se acercó.

Drew miró hacia otro lado, mientras apretada los puños de la frustración se sentía como un perro castrado por propia voluntad, suspiro, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, las pupilas de Isabella se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cada vez más, bajó la mirada, ruborizada, pero él no se rió, estaba demasiado encabezado en su castramiento como para reírse.

Mírame.-Rogó Drew, pero Isabella fue capaz de hacerlo.

Drew se intentó acercar, pero Isabella volvió a alejarse, quedando acorralada por la pared y Drew, aún no se había sentido capaz de alzar la mirada, su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza y su respiración era demasiado agitada.

¿Porqué se quitaba la camisa?

Drew se acercó más a Isabella y esta pegó su espalda a la pared, intentando que un gemido de sorpresa sobresaliese por sus labios, Drew cogió la mano de Isabella y esta se quedó sorprendida hacia aquella acción.

¿Porqué no sentía repulsión?

-N-No me toques.-Rogó.

Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, es más, acercó los dedos de Isabella hasta tu pecho, pero lo que ella no tocó un torso liso, si no una cicatriz, alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada y vio aquella cicatriz que tenía desde el principio del pecho hasta después del pezón, hizo un grito ahogado, teniendo una sensación de dejà vú.

_Flash Back_

_Hacía dos días que Isabella estaba en la casa Cullen, en aquellos instantes, estaba necesitada de cariño, impactada aún por la muerte de sus padres, con la vista nublada y los sentimientos a flor de piel._

_Ningún Cullen se rehusaba ha darle cariño, en aquel entonces, hasta Rosalie le acariciaba el cabello y le sonreía con ternura, pero Edward se sentía más reacio a cualquier tipo de cariño hacia Isabella, pues su sangre, era demasiado apetitosa, Edward, a pesar de ser el más mayor de los vampiros después de Carlisle, no podía soportar aquella olor._

_Carlisle le explicó que la sangre de Isabella era demasiado apetecible para él, sus hermanos, hacían tiempo que habían sufrido una operación – que él se había negado a hacer-se, debido a que pensaba que él podría con cualquier olor, por apetecible que fuera.- que hacía que sus instintos se controlaban, la operación era sencilla, aunque dolorosa, hasta para un vampiro._

_Isabella estaba sentada en la cocina, comiendo unos macarrones, Emmet la sostenía en su regazo, mientras esta, con mirada perdida, ingería algunos macarrones, aquella humana le resultaba sumamente débil, al vampiro, aún ser una pre-adolescente._

_Ella parecía débil y pequeña en aquellos tiempos, con el corazón roto y los sueños corrompido._

_Edward dejó de respirar cuando pasó por la cocina, quería hablar con Emmet, pero lo que él no imaginaba es que estuviera en un momento tan fraternal con Isabella, arrugó el ceño, celoso de no poder otorgarle a la humana un trato preferencial._

_-¿Podemos hablar fuera, Emmet?- Siseó Edward, con la respiración contenida._

_Isabella miró a Edward, en cierta manera, le recordaba a su padre, alto, guapo, de cabello cobrizo, voz firme y mirada profunda, en algún momento odió a su padre, pero Edward, jamás sería como él, pues, aunque no le mostrara ninguna muestra de cariño, sabía que en realidad él la quería como todos los de la casa._

_Emmet miró un momento a Isabella, esta asintió débilmente, Emmet la dejó sobre el asiento para poder salir a hablar con Edward, aunque los dos, pudieron escuchar la voz corrompida de Isabella._

_-¿Porqué Edward no me quiere?-Preguntó Isabella y pudieron escuchar como los sollozos de Isabella, mientras Emmet miró con indignación a Edward._

_Este suspiró y por fin se decidió, pues la voz de Isabella, corrompido, alagando que él no le quería, estaba en su mente cada instante._

_._

_._

_._

_La mañana siguiente, Isabella se despertó a media noche, no escuchó ni un murmullo en todo el internado, cogió un vaso de leche de la nevera -una especialmente para los Cullen, en una puerta trasera del despacho de Carlisle.- y lo llenó hasta arriba de leche, para poder dormir tranquila._

_Aquella noche, no hacía más que escuchar los gritos agonizantes de sus padres, gritos, que la hacían romper a llorar en las sábanas._

_Encendió la luz un instante, cuando se acabó la leche, para asegurarse donde estaba la pica, se sobresaltó al ver a Edward, recostado en un rincón, con el pecho desnudo y el rostro crispado de dolor._

_-¿ Te ocurre algo?-Siseó Isabella._

_Edward abrió sus brazos, dándole paso a Isabella, esta vaciló antes de encaminarse a él y abrazar su torso desnudo, pálido hasta la médula y aspirar su dulce aroma a magnolias._

_-Ahora sí que estoy bien.-Siseó Edward, mientras acunaba a Isabella contra su pecho y esta cerraba los ojos, adormilada, con la mano en una cicatriz que iba desde su pecho hasta más abaño de su pezón._

_Fin del flashback._

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, mientras tragaba en seco y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, rehusándose a pensar, que su familia era vampira.

**¿Les gustó? Si tienen algún comentario lo dejan pulsando el botón verde de abajo, muchas gracias a cathya cullen por las ideas y a todos los leyentes por los reviews, como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias, es más, las ruego, además de las opiniones**


	4. Pesadillas

**Vampires: the boarding school of the lies**

**Capítulo 3: Pesadillas**

**Sipnopsis**:_Bella esta enamorada de su hermano desde que le salvó la vida, lo que no sabe, es que el amor que su vida, esconde un secreto y que jamás, podrán estar juntos._

**Parejas:** _Todas y ninguna._

**Comentario:** _Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**Soy el mejor depredador del mundo ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitara! ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí! -Rió con amargura- ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme...! No temas...-murmuró- Te prometo... -vaciló-, te juro que no te haré daño... - Edward a Isabella-**

_Los vampiros desean la sangre de las personas, mi sangre y a veces no puedes hacer nada para controlarlo, es su instinto, un instinto depredador que aterroriza a cualquier humano, pues cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza, se combierte en juego sumamente excitante para ellos._

_Hasta te hacen dudar a ti sobre si el juego es excitante._

_Creo irreal la historia de que una humana pueda enamorarse de un vampiro, ¿qué vería, en un engendro sin corazón? Se deslumbran por la belleza, como toda adolescente, no pueden evitar fijar la mirada en aquella fuente que les hace demasiado hormonales, a veces, deseo gritarles sobre lo que es la capacidad de autocontrol, pero me acallo, pues, no es mi problema._

_Y a la vez, sí._

**Diario vampírico, por Isabella Swan.**

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban, tentaban, alegraban y hacían suspirar a demasiadas personas, tan solo el pensar, que un baile se iba a realizar en menos de dos semanas les hacía comenzar a gritar, como adolescentes hormonales que son.

Isabella suspiro mientras intentaba comprender un problema de matemáticas, bufó con resignación mientras restregaba sus manos con su rostro con indignación, desde que Drew le enseñó su cicatriz no se había sentido en casa, aquí, en el internado, no sentía que era su casa y mucho menos un hogar para vivir, nada más cerrar los ojos se sentía aterrorizada y cogía con más fuerza la pistola que tenía debajo de la almohada.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Acaso Edward también era un vampiro?

Sacudió la cabeza con indignación, gruñó con fuerza y estampó el lápiz contra la mesa, empujando la silla hacia atrás con rudez y desesperación.

-No hagas tanto ruido.-Rogó Lauren, mientras sostenía una revista de moda entre las manos.

Isabella susurró un simple lo siento y se sentó en su cama, bostezó y se encogió en esta, Lauren la miró por encima del hombro y se rió en bajo, Isabella enarcó una ceja, mientras Lauren volvía a fijar sus ojos en la revista, sumamente divertida.

-¿ De qué te ríes?-Preguntó Isabella interesada.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, reflexionó un instante y volvió a negar inmediantamente.

-Venga Lauren, ¿de qué te ríes?- Preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa divertida.

Lauren la miró de reojo y suspiro divertida mientras se cruzaba de piernas en la cama y miraba a su compañera con una sonrisa pícara, dejó la revista sobre su regazo y comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Habla, Lauren.-Rogó Isabella.

-Verás..-Rió.- Van diciendo por ahí que tú y Ángela.-Juntó los dedos con fricción mientras volvía a romper a reír.

Las pupilas de Isabella se dilatarón con asombro.

¿Ella? ¿Con su mejor amiga?

Gruñó con amargura, mientras saltaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Víboras.- Siseó antes de salir cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

.

.

.

Isabella se acomodó de nuevo en el pasillo, estaba cansada de los comentarios ofensivos de Lauren y en aquellos momentos no podía ir con los Cullen, desde lo de Drew, ella se sentía intimidada por su presencia, suspiro pesadamente mientras una insignificante lágrima de rabia caía por su mejilla.

¿Y Drew?

No, se negó a si quiera pensar en que él tendría las puertas de su habitación abiertas a ella, él era un alumno correcto y cualificado, por el momento no había saltado a la cabeza de nadie para buscar sangre, pero ella seguía intimidándose por su simple presencia,algo que hacía dudar a los demás internos sobre si su relación familiar – primos.- era una falsedad.

Una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza.

¿Y Ángela?

Podría ir a su cuarto, en las vacaciones del año pasado ya habían dormido juntas, cuando Isabella la invitó a pasar el verano juntas en una casa en la playa, no había nada de que avergonzarse, las suposiciones de Lauren eran completamente falsas y ellas dos tenían demasiada confianza, incluso, Ángela la reprocharia si no fuese, pensó sonriente.

Vaciló un instante, últimamente ella y Ben habían intimado demasiado, es más, ella cada vez se veía más radiante y Ben siempre llevaba suéters de cuello largo, para esconder las noches de pasión, pensó Isabella y se ruborizó al pensar a Ángela haciendo algo con Ben, ella era Ángela, una persona pura, o eso parecía.

Acercó oreja a la puerta de Ángela y sin saber porqué, aguantó la respiración, no se escuchaba nada, estaba dormirda, sintió remordimientos del solo pensar en irrumpir en su habitación cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida, además de molestar a Jessica, su compañera de habitación.

Isabella tragó en seco y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta, miró por la rendija y se quedó sin aliento, Jessica estaba en la cama de Ángela y esta abrazándola con fuerza, aunque Isabella no podía divisarlo todo con claridad, por la poca luz que traspasaba por las farolas, era inconfundible de que eran los rizos castaños de Jessica los que caían por la espalda de Ángela.

Vio un destello rojo.

Isabella cerró la puerta, con el corazón sobresaltado, su respiración fue agitada y traspasó sus manos por su rostro una y otra vez, ansiosa y asustada, por no decir desesperada.

¿ Ángela...?

Entonces abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Ángela, Isabella dudó un instante en si mirarla o no, rehusó la mirada un instante y se armó de valor para ver..

-¿ Bells?-

... el rostro adormido de Ángela.

Isabella suspiro de alivio, mientras Ángela se apretaba su bata contra su cuerpo, tiritando, enarcó una ceja, dubitativa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, aún sentía su respiración agitada y como sus pulmones no eran constantes, suspiro cogiendo aire con fuerza y la miro, sonriente, alagando que se encontraba incómoda en su habitación.

Ángela la sonrió, cerró la puerta un instante y cuando la abrió salía una muy sonriente Jessica dispuesta a cambiar el cuarto a Isabella, esta suspiro de alivio, aunque seguía un tanto aterrada, con un deje de histeria en sus ojos.

Pasa.-Pidió Ángela, sonriente.

Isabella asintió, agarrando con fuerza la fina manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, hechó una pequeña ojeada al cuarto de Ángela, había mucho que no entraba, desde lo de Drew, ella y Ángela habían perdido un tanto el contacto, Isabella parecía como ausente en las clases y Ángela, no quería atosigarla con preguntas indiscretas.

Isabella se sentó en la que era la cama de Jessica y se acomodó las mantas sobre su cuerpo, Ángela encendió una luminosa luz artificial y Ángela rió cuando Isabella se tapó los ojos por la molestia de la luz.

Pareces un vampiro.-Siseó con ironía Ángela e Isabella tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para no lanzarse contra ella.

Miró hacia otro lado, tragándose sus palabras y con rostro cansado, Ángela dejó de reír y la miró, se sentó en su cama con cautela, acarició el rostro de Isabella y le susurro palabras en latín que si quiera ella comprendía, lo que hizo sonreír a Ángela.

Mañana tenemos el examen de latín.-Siseó, mientras su dedo índice rozaba el pómulo de Isabella.

Isabella abrió los ojos y bufó, si quiera se había percatado de en qué fecha estaba, suspiro derrotada, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, ahogando un chillido de histeria, se sentía cansada y humillada y avergonzada y si quiera sabía porqué.

Se tumbó en la cama, derrotada y Ángela se estiró con ella, en la cama, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercando su frente a la suya, los ojos de Ángela eran castaños, pero un castaño especial, con un deje, Isabella tragó en seco, con un deje de rojo escarlata.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿ Estás molesta porque quiera dormir contigo?- Bromeó Ángela, divertida.-Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ángela rozó el cuello de Isabella sin que esta se percatase del contacto.

Es extraño..-Siseó Isabella.

-¿ El qué?- Preguntó Ángela acercándose más a ella.

Esta ahogo con grito y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tus ojos..-Siseó Isabella, mientras Ángela clavaba sus uñas con fricción en el cuerpo de Isabella.

Esta abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y con el corazón en puño, nunca había sentido tal dolor, tan atroz, incluso podía sentir como la sangre corría por su cuello y Ángela no dejaba de sonreír, como la niña buena que parecía ser, pero fue entonces.

Cuando Isabella pudo ver que aquel deje de rojo escarlata se extendió en sus ojos, que en aquellos momentos eran dos bolas rojas escarlata que la miraban con diversión, Isabella ahogó un grito, cuando Ángela recorrió con sus afiladas uñas su cuello hasta la clavícula.

Felices sueños, Isabella.-Siseó, con voz aterciopelada.

.

.

.

.

Isabella despertó con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana, nada más abrir los ojos saltó de la cama, sobresaltada y tocó su cuello, buscando la marca de una cicatriz, pero no había nada, ni si quiera podía sentir un pequeño rasguño, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Buscó un espejo con la mirada y se acercó corriendo a él, analizando con sumo detalle su cuello en busca de la irrefutable prueba de que Ángela era un vampiro, pero no había nada, ni si quiera una simple marca distorsionada, nada.

Isabella tapó su rostro con sus dos manos y ahogó un estruendoso grito, pateó la pata de su cama y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

¿Qué demonios ocurrió la noche anterior?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se sentaba en su cama y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Entonces, sintió el contacto de otra mano sobre su cabello, se sobresaltó, botando de la cama, para encontrare a Ángela, con el cabello aún mojado, que tenía una mirada preocupada, Isabella dio un paso hacía atrás, cayendo sobre la cama, mientras Ángela enarcaba una ceja.

-¿ Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Aquella mañana, Ángela parecía totalmente inofensiva, ni en comparación con el rostro vulgar y odioso de la noche anterior, de rasgos definidos como los del mismísimo demonio, Isabella negó con la cabeza, mientras balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?-Preguntó, balbuceante.

Ángela sonrió, dejando una simple risa entre sus palabras y se enroscó el cabello en sus dedos, podía parecer símbolo de nerviosismo, si no fuera por la seguridad que parecía radiar Ángela.

Te quedaste dormida nada más caer en la cama.- Explicó Ángela.- Cuando fui a apagar la luz porque decías que te molestaba, ya estabas dormida.-Explicó.

Las pupilas de Isabella se dilataron y esta comenzó a tranquilizarse, solo ha sido una pesadilla, se dijo a sí misma, una horrible pesadilla.

-Has gritado esta noche.-Explicó Ángela e Isabella asintió, gritándose a sí misma, en su fuero interno, que tan solo fue un sueño, hasta que se lo creyó.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde, Carlisle le había pedido a Isabella que asistiera a su despacho, esta se sentó en el sillón, acomodada y suspiro, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquel espantoso sueño, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y suspiro, cansada.

Parece que no has dormido bien.-Alagó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos miel tostada impactaban con los de Isabella y esta, sin decir palabra alguna, se encogía en su asiento.

Isabella aún se sentía aterrorizada con tan solo sentir la presencia de Carlisle, sus ojos mirándola con sumo furor, la hizo estremecer.

-¿De qué estás asustada?-Interrogó Carlisle.

Pesadillas.-Concluyó simplemente Isabella.

Carlisle suspiro, derrotado.

-Te he hecho llamar para comunicarte un par de cosas.- Siseó, mientras ordenaba sus papeles sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Pero antes..-Rogó Isabella.- Tengo preguntas.-

Carlisle enarcó una ceja, suspiro y la miró con gesto desenfadado.

-Adelante, pero solo una.-Siseó.

Isabella se oprimió la cabeza, pensando cual sería la adecuada de preguntar, suspiro, mientras apretaba los labios y miraba a Carlisle.

¿Porqué Drew tiene el mismo color de ojos que los Cullen?-

Sí, se felicitó Isabella, esa sería la pregunta más adiente en ese momento para ser respondida, Carlisle la miró y se rió.

No pensarás..?-

Isabella bajó la cabeza.

-Isabella, son lentillas, todos los Cullen tenemos los ojos de color miel.-Explicó.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Todos menos yo.- Siseó, sintiéndose excluida.

-Tú no tienes los ojos color sangre.- Explicó Carlisle, de forma coherente.

Isabella asintió, derrotada mientras miraba a Carlisle, preparada para las noticias, este la miró y sonrió, con un gesto de desagrado , las noticias no iban a agradar a Isabella, esta se revolvió en la silla e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, otorgando la palabra a Carlisle.

Isabella intentó rehusar la mirada de Carlisle y buscó algún punto inofensivo que mirar en el despacho, pensó en uno de los jarrones, pero tenían dibujados rosas con espinas y aquello le recordaba, inmediatamene, a la sangre, se estremeció y su vista se nubló por un segundo.

Sacudió la cabeza un instante y, proseguidamente, miró a Carlisle, intentando parecer segura de sí misma, aunque su mirada, la delataba, estaba aterrorizada por cualquier noticia que se desvelara, lo peor de todo, es que la mirada de Carlisle era tan penetrante que la hacía dudar de si era humano, suspiro un fuerza.

Isabella, sé que esta noticia no te va a sentar bien..-Vaciló en si hablar o acallar.

Isabella le miró, con mirada insistente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Siseó, asustada.

Carlisle suspiro, mientras pasaba la mano despreocupadamente por su cabello con un gruñido, Isabella jamás había visto a Carlisle así de histérico, parecía dolido, Isabella sabía que era por una de las noticias que le iba a comunicar y se aterrorizó.

Empezaré por la buena.-Siseó, mientras arrugaba el ceño.-Por la medianamente buena.-

-Habla.-Rogó ella.

No queremos dudar de tu eficacia, Isabella, pero ultimamente estás muy despistada en torno a tus armas y en como matar a un vampiro, pareces aterrorizada.- La mirada profunda de Carlisle impacto en la de Isabella y esta rehusó el devolvérsela.

-¿ Qué va a ocurrir al respecto?- Preguntó, aterrorizada, mientras fijaba su mirada en un cuadro de la edad media, con unos hombres de tez extremadamente pálida asomados a un balcón y sonriendo, mientras que por sus labios carmesí sobresalían un par de colmillos.

Isabella se estremeció.

Le iban a quitar el arma y los derechos de matar a un vampiro, no tendría libertad a partir de ahora, se sentía aterrada de tan solo pensar en ello.

-Un ex caza vampiros te ayudará.- Explicó Carlisle.

Isabella suspiro, aliviada, mientras asentía débilmente, haciendo caso omiso a la gravedad de la situación, no importaba, con tal de que no le quitaran el arma por el cual se sentía protegida, medianamente.

¿ Y la otra?- Preguntó, Isabella, ahora despreocupada.

-Edward se ha ido.- Siseó Carlisle e Isabella pudo observar la mirada de Carlisle, el dolor que profundizaba en ella.

Isabella sintió como un látigo la había atacado sin piedad contra su corazón, se quedó sin aire un instante, mientras sus manos buscaban algo en lo cual agarrarse para no caerse de la silla, pero al cabo de pocos segundos – que parecieron eternos.- la vista de Isabella se nubló.

Estaba cansada, dolida y corrompida, además, de sin razón para existir.

_Flash back._

_¡Me quieren comer!- Gritó Isabella, sobresaltada, mientras alzaba su tronco de la cama, su corazón latía desbocado y se sentía terriblemente asustada._

_Fue entonces cuando se percató de un sutil movimiento que se hallaba en su habitación, agarró con fuerzas las mantas, mientras sus dientes comenzaron a castañear del terror, tenía catorce años y aún era una niña sumamente asustadiza, a pesar de que eran vacaciones de verano, cuando podía dormir en la habitación que se entrelazaba con la de Edward._

_La figura se acercó a Isabella y la abrazó, los labios carmesí de Edward rozaron la frente de Isabella._

_Una pesadilla.- Concluyó Edward, mientras Isabella asentía debilmente, este la acercó a su pecho de mármol y la acunó con fuerza, sintiéndose realizado al no sentir ninguna atracción por su sangre._

_Gracias por protegerme , Edward.- Siseó Isabella, mientras arrastraba a su hermano adoptivo para que se acomodara en su cama, este lo hizo gustoso, mientras la sonreía y la acercaba aún más a su pecho, Isabella tiritó del frío, pero no se lo dijo a Edward._

_Prometeme que nunca te marcharas, Edward.- Rogó, Isabella._

_Nunca.- Prometió, mientras la besaba en la coronilla._

_Fin del flashback._

**Isabella Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para su desgracia, no perdía la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas la habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron su mente, hundiéndola con su fuerza. Y no salió a la superficie**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Espero que hos haya gustado, como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias y debo agradecer con gran ímpetu las firmas, que son lo que me hacen continuar siempre, muchísimas gracias, porfavor, seguid firmando, seguid con el apoyo, es incondicional.**_

_**Darle al botón verde, porfavor.**_


	5. Chapter 6

**-Esto se borrará dentro de poco para dar paso a un capítulo.**

**Pero, quiero agradecer a MyM Ciber Friendship por la maravillosa portada de Impopular: juegos a oscuras! ¡De veras! ¡Fantástica!**

**& también, gracias por enseñarme como colgarlas y por el apoyo! Un besazo!**

**Portada Impopular: ****http: // . Com/ 25smys7 .jpg**

**& también, agradecer a Ale por la portada de adiction ****http: // . com/ 2ije4h. jpg**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**

**un beso muy grande!**

**& aquí os dejo los links de todas las historias con las sipnopsis .**

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras. (con portada)**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

_**Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' **__: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

**- ****h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 1 7 7 1 7 / 1 / Impopular_Juegos_a_oscuras**** -**

**Infantile offer: Cerca del abismo (sin portada; si alguien se anima..;) ..)**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:** _Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la proposición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

**Nueva sipnopsis: **_Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'- _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 6 3 4 0 / 1 / Infantile_offer_Cerca_del_abismo**

**Oh my Bella**

**Ed/Bella**

**Sipnopsis: **_Isabella ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre, el problema, es que jamás se atrevido a decir nada, inspirada en oh mary de Taylor swift [nuevo final]_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 9 5 7 / 1 / Oh_mi_Bella**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Sipnopsis:**_Todas buscamos al hombre perfecto,¡ pues ahora hay una página para encontrarlo! El problema será si tu hombre perfecto tiene 12 años más que tú y es el mejor amigo de tu hermano._

**Parejas:**_Edward/Bella._

**Rating: **_K+_ (no se me da bien los lemmons, lo siento)

**Actualizaciones: **Cuando pueda.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 5 2 7 / 1 / El_hombre_perfecto -**

**Isabella, trátame bien – sin portada --**

**Sipnopsis **_**:**__Isabella, tratame__ en la canción de Carolina_

**Ed/bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 7 3 0 3 8 / 2/ Isabella_portate_bien -**

**The new generation Vulturi – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis: **

_Después de la muerte de su familia, Edward pide a la nueva familia Vulturi la muerte, pero lo que no sabe, es que acaba de destinarse a una vida en el castillo, con los nuevos Vulturis y su pasado._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 2 7 4 2 2 / 1 / The_New_Generation_Vulturi -**

**Recuerdos de oscuridad – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?_

_-_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 1 4 0 6 / 1 / Recuerdos_de_oscuridad**

**Vampires : the boarding school of the lies – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis**

_Bella de trece años se escapa de casa, harta de sus maltratos constantes, pero fuera,si quiera se percata que le espera la muerte, si no fuera, porque Alice la acoge, Bella desconfía, pero lo que no sabe, es que su nueva familia, está repleta de vampiros._

**Parejas:**Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**

_Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 7 1 4 / 1 / Vampires_the_boarding_school_of_the_lies -**

**Adiction: Seis meses y adiós. - con portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**_UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE_

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 6 8 7 / 1 / Adiction_Seis_meses_y_adios -**

**Smile: las dos caras del mundo – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Rosalie siempre lo tuvo todo, pero llega un día, que se fija en su jardinero y ve que el amor que siente por él sigue persistente desde que tenían 5 años. Pero ella tendrá que decidir como vivir con él , su primera sonrisa._

**Parejas: **_Rosalie / Emmet._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 4 0 8 3 0 / 1 / Smile_Las_dos_caras_del_mundo -**

**El cuaderno: Confesiones de él y la otra – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_-Él me dijo que te lo diera, antes de irse la noche que no volvió.-Sonrió' '-Edward está vivo!- '- No vuelvas a pegarme!-' '-Tú nunca serás la otra, Bella, nunca..- UA T2HUMANOS._

**Ed/ bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5 5 6 4 5 1 0 / 1 / El_cuaderno_Confeseiones_de_el_y_la_otra -**

**Tentación: Después de amanecer – sin portada**

**Sipnopsis**

_En pocos años, todo a cambiado. Algo ocurrió entre Renesme y Jacob que hizo que el corazón de Jacob se descompusiera. Pero Jacob no está solo, no mientras la hija de Seth Clearwater, Amanda Clearwater, pueda evitarlo._

**Renesme/Jacob/amanda **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 3 8 1 7 / 1 / Tentacion_Despues_de_amanecer -**

**2 one- shots de alteraciones de luna nueva**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s/ 5471028/1/Puerto_Seguro -**

**Jacob/Bella**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 8 4 3 1 / 1 / E n s u e n o -**

**Edward /Bella.**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**


	6. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
